Hidden by the mask
by OtakuForLife13
Summary: this is a ulquiorra is harry potter fanfic, this will cover all seven years of harry's school life and the epilogue thing at the end of the books, this is my first fanfic, so if its terrible oh well... The main pairing in this is UlquiorraXorihime, this is a crossover between Harry Potter, Bleach and some Naruto. Author note: IDEFINITE HIATUS!... Really sorry guys...
1. prologue

Prologue

Because of the heart I lust for everything you are...

"_Are you afraid of me? Onna" _Ulquiorra said, reaching out to her.

"_I'm not afraid" _she replied running forward to grasp his reaching pale hand tears running down her face, her fingers skimmed off his before it turned to ash and dust beneath her fingertips. She stared, eyes wide and horrified as his arm disintegrated. He looked towards her with sad eyes…

"I see… her heart was right… in my hand"

The dust blew away into the endless night sky of hueco mundo, and so Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth espada of Aizen's arrancar army died…


	2. Chapter 1- pre hogwarts

**Just to clarify he won't remember being ulquiorra at first but he will eventually just as any other espada he comes across will.**

**please review my crossover story so next time I won't make the same mistakes and can make later chapters better, after all this is just my fist story so there is definite room for improvement. **

**thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- pre Hogwarts<p>

At number 4 Privet drive, little whinging, surrey, the completely ordinary Dursley family slept on, in their completely ordinary house… whilst outside on the street a cat with square markings around its eyes sat very stiffly on a low brick wall, watching, waiting…

A sharp crack resounded around the neighbourhood and a man appeared, he was tall thin and very old, his beard was long enough to comfortably tuck into his belt and he wore long robes with a purple cloak and high heeled boots. His name is Albus Dumbledore.

When he caught sight of the cat he seemed amused and the twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to grow.

"I should have known" he mumbled as he strode confidently over towards number four after using his put-outer to steal the street lights.

"fancy seeing you here professor McGonagall" he said

* * *

><p>A low rumbling sound broke the silence of the night, it swelled into a roar as the professors looked up into the sky, a huge motor bike fell out the sky and skidded to a halt in front of them.<p>

"Hagrid at last" said Dumbledore relieved

* * *

><p>"he fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol"<p>

the professor's leaned over the bundle of blankets in Hagrid's arms, inside the blankets barely visible was a baby boy with a head of messy black hair that seemed to spike out in all directions. On his forehead beneath a messy fringe there was a odd lightning bolt shaped cut that had scabbed over.

"is that where-" professor McGonagall started

"yes he'll have that scar forever" Dumbledore answered "well lets get this over with"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter rolled over in his blankets, not knowing that he would be woken by Mrs Dursley's scream in a few hours time, not knowing people were toasting to his name all across the country; toasting the Boy-who-lived, not knowing that their saviour used to go by another name, not knowing that there was a woman with sunset coloured hair mourning the death of an espada...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>what is a heart?... if I tore open your chest could I see it?... could I see it if I cracked open your skull?"<em>

_"I see... her heart was..."_

"UP!, GET UP!" 'aunt' petunia screeched through the cupboard door, waking harry abruptly from his dream.

'that same dream again... what does it mean?' he wondered, all her remembers from it is a woman with sunset coloured hair and deep purple-y grey eyes.

his fingers lightly brushed the green-teal tear track markings that fell from eyes to his jaw line, they started to grow in around his 3 birthday, it was the only time the Dursley's ever took him to the doctors, where after rather extensive tests it was found that it was actually the natural colour of skin for that part of his face, he remembered being rather insulted that it was suspected otherwise although he couldn't remember why...

his 'aunt' was back at the door "ARE YOU UP YET?"

'dear kami-sama* could she be any louder?'

"I am nearly up" he replied, he didn't know why he could apparently speak Spanish and Japanese, he could just always remember knowing how to speak them, at first he didn't even know his was doing it until his teachers at primary school asked where he learnt them, they had sent a report home saying how amazing it was he could speak three languages at age six, he'd had to spend a week in his cupboard for his 'freakishness'.

'if your listening Kami-sama please smite my relatives' he remembered thinking at the time.

"I want you to watch the bacon, and don't let it burn, I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday" his 'caring relative' snapped

he would have groaned, but thought it beneath him.

"yes aunt petunia" he answered instead.

Once dressed and a spider squished unconcernedly he exited the cupboard under the stairs where he was made to sleep, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen; the table was groaning under the weight of Dudley's many presents 'gluttonous trash' he thought.

when he had finished with the bacon he plated it along with the rest of the breakfast and made space for it on the table setting the plates in front of his relatives, two of whom looked like pink beached whales and the only female member of his family who looked like a horse. He himself was rather skinny and small for his age emphasised by Dudley's hand-me-downs he was forced to wear that were huge even after altering them himself, he was very pale and looked like he hardly ever saw sunlight had messy black hair that seemed determined to spike everywhere with a think bang that fell in the middle of face and split on either side of his nose, he has piercing emerald eyes and with his seemingly natural tattoos it appeared if he was always sad, or depressed.

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that Mrs figg (his babysitter) had broken her leg, he now finds himself trailing after the Dursley's at the zoo, Despite the fake tantrum Dudley threw.<p>

they were currently in the reptile house looking at a large snake, or rather harry was, the Dursley's gave up after it wouldn't move... he found himself feeling rather sorry for it, (it still seemed odd to him to feel something and he didn't understand why), it must have an awful life on its own watching stupid trash banging on the glass day in day out.

then suddenly the snake raised its head and winked at him, he raised and eyebrow in curiosity and surprise. It looked at the retreating backs of Vernon and Dudley and rolled its eyes.

"it must get really annoying" he muttered in his usual toneless voice.

the snake nodded vigorously in agreement.

he continued to converse with snake before Dudley and his idiot trash friend piers spotted it and ran over, shoving him out of the way, he crashed to the floor cursing his small pre-adolescent body, anger coursing through his veins as he glared up at them with hate.

then the glass vanished.

'Que chingados!'*****

* * *

><p>it had started with a seemingly innocent letter, which had eventually led to a now slightly insane Vernon Dursley to rent a tiny, extremely run down house on a little rock out in the sea.<p>

Harry was currently lying on the floor looking at Dudley's lit up watch face tick down to his birthday.

"Yon... San... Ni... Ichi..."*****

BOOM!

* * *

><p>"yer a wizard harry" the huge man now introduced as Hagrid said<p>

"excuse me I am a what?" Harry replied raising both eyebrows in a dignified manner, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"a wizard o' course" he clarified "an' a thumpin' good'un i'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. An' I reckon its abou' time yeh read yer letter"

Harry took the yellow-ish envelope and pulled out a letter which said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_deputy headmistress_

he turned over the page to read the second letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic_  
><em>by Bathilda Bagshot<em>

_Magical Theory_  
><em>by Adalbert Waffling<em>

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
><em>by Emeric Switch<em>

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
><em>by Arsenius Jigger<em>

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>  
><em>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.<em>

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_'_what is with all these ridiculous names' harry thought

* * *

><p>Harry let a rather vindictive smirk spread across his usually emotionless face as Hagrid threatened the Dursley's and gave Dudley a pig's tail.<p>

'I think i'm going to like this magic' he thought as the smirk got wider

**so what did you think of my first proper chapter? please review**

**oh and encase you didn't know **

**Kami sama - god**

**Que chingados! - WTF (according to the internet anyway, could be wrong)**

**yon, san, ni, ichi- 4, 3, 2, 1**


	3. Chapter 2- diagon alley

**the bit about ulquiorra is from the unmasked book, the translation may be off because i don't speak Japanese and so i acquired the translation ****on-line because unfortunately the actual English version of the book is not out yet :( **

**this chapter will cover diagon alley, the later books will probably have more chapters per book but there wasn't much in book 1 and it wasn't very long, so it will probably make up only 3 or 4 chapters.**

Chapter 2- Diagon alley

'_I had a white form… my comrades round me were all pure black…'_

'_There was nothing to me except my eyes…'_

'_I felt nothing; no rather, it was possible that what I felt was 'void' yet…'_

'_I had no companion' 'just walking alone' in a pure white desert under an endless night sky_

_The things reflected in my eyes have no meaning, things that could not be reflected did not exist_

_I have found something extraordinary, it was the first time my eyes have captured it… it does not interact with anything, it only exist there, it was the closest to 'void' that I had ever laid eyes on_

_I sank into that void_

_There was nothing_

_A piece of the mask covering my face broke_

_I lost my line of vision and descended into the void, I felt as if everything had disappeared… happiness _

'_I'm relieved to know ulquiorra-kun can actually sleep' she said sunset hair swishing_

'_It is ulquiorra' he said 'do not address me as you would a human because I am not'_

_'If such a thing called happiness exists in this world, it should be something which resembles the limitless nothingness._

_Nihility is having nothing, and having nothing to lose._

_If that isn't "happiness", then what is?_

_ULQUIORRA!_

Harry jolted awake and got up from under the massive moleskin coat. 'what a strange dream' he thought

who is that woman? I have dreamt about her before, who is she?

_"Onna" a deep voice echoed inside his head "Inoue Orihime are you afraid?"  
><em>

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, that was just weird...

standing up he heard a strange tapping noise, he quickly located a owl tapping on the window. He walked over to the window and unlocked it, the owl flew in and began attacking Hagrid's coat. He calmly walked over and shook Hagrid's shoulder

"Hagrid there is an owl"

"pay im" he grunted into the sofa

"with what exactly?" Harry replied more than just slightly annoyed

"look in the pockets"

the thing was covered in pockets, how much stuff could he keep in one coat? he thought incredulously

he eventually found the cash and paid the bird with five knuts which were explained to be the "little bronze ones", and the satisfied owl flew off.

"best be off, harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff for school"

* * *

><p>People stared at them on the train, until Harry started to stare (glare) back without blinking much which seems to unnerve them, although it was understandable staring because Hagrid was huge and took up two chairs himself, it was still annoying,<p>

'he's not that huge, yammy was bigger' he thought before wondering who that actually was...

* * *

><p>"this is it" Hagrid said stopping abruptly "the leaky cauldron. it's a famous place"<p>

Harry couldn't help but doubt that little fact looking up at the grubby, rather disgusting pub, _trash _he thought.

the people hurrying by didn't seem to notice it at all, foolish humans...

he could feel some kind of energy rolling off the place, how did people not notice that?

inside it was dark and shabby, his first true glimpse of the wizarding world, and it was a run down grimy, dull pub, brilliant.

"the usual hagrid?" asked the bald toothless barman

"can't tom i'm on Hogwarts business" he replied patting harry on the shoulder, nearly causing his legs to give way, which got him a very green glare directed at him, not that hagrid noticed.

"good lord could this be-" the bar had gone entirely silent "bless my soul, harry potter"

he hurried from the bar and said with tears in his eyes, "welcome back Mr potter, welcome back"

everyone began crowding round at once and everyone wanted to shake his hand. He felt claustrophobic and backed up right into Hagrid.

'this is ridiculous' he thought nearly losing his usual emotionless face.

he hid his thoughts behind his mask and acted like the polite, pleasant boy they apparently wanted to see.

after shaking everyone's hands and being introduced to the defense against the dark arts teacher (who had a ridiculous stutter that made Harry want to punch him and tell him to suck it up) him and Hagrid were able to get out the back of the pub and into a little alleyway.

letting out a sigh he straightened his posture and stuck his hands into his pockets where they belonged, once in his most comfortable position, that always seemed so natural even though he didn't know why, he walked up to hagrid.

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with his umbrella and arch way formed. he then strode off as if nothing strange had happened, Harry quickly followed him raising his eyebrows at the weird sights around him.

they eventually reached Gringotts, it was a snow white building that towered over everything else, in red and gold uniforms beside the bronze doors were what he assumed to be goblins.

'what strange creatures...'

* * *

><p>once inside they faced a vast marble hall, hundreds of goblins were sitting on high stools behind long elegant counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on large scales and examining precious stones (which are apparently abundant in the wizarding world). there were many doors leading off from the halls with more goblins leading people in and out of these, they approached the main counter at the end of the hall.<p>

Harry could tell that Hagrid was going to interrupt this goblin from whatever he was doing slightly rudely (although good naturedly) and interjected.

"excuse me sir, are you currently free to help us or were we mistaken in this assumption, we can wait if you are busy" he said politely even though his tone was unchanging from its usual monotone.

the goblin seemed surprised, but alike the ulqu-something person who seems to haunt harry's dreams it was wiped of his face in a second and most people probably would not have noticed it.

"no i am free to help, what can i do for you?" he said

Hagrid getting over his shock of Harry addressing the goblin so nonchalantly as if it was nothing unusual, "we've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's vault"

"you have his key, sir?" the goblin asked

"got it ere somewhere" he muttered and started to root around in his pockets piling random junk onto the desk, scattering moulding dog biscuits over some of the goblins books. The currently unnamed goblin and Harry wrinkled their noses in disgust at this and exchanged sightly exasperated looks, before Harry averted his gaze else where, he spotted some other wizards yelling at one of the teller's over something completely ridiculous and his lip curled slightly in disgust, _pathetic trash _he thought.

"ere it is" Hagrid exclaimed at last holding up a little gold key.

the goblin examined it closely, "everything seems to be in order"

"an' I've also got a letter ere from albus dumbledore about the you-know-what in vault 713" Hagrid said handing the letter to the goblin

After reading the letter extremely carefully the goblin said "very well"

"i will have someone take you down to the vaults" he said

"Griphook!" he called out.

another goblin appeared and gestured to Hagrid and Harry to follow him. "thank you for your assistance" Harry told the first goblin bowing from the waist, he then turned on his heel and followed after Hagrid and Griphook, not missing the look of shock cross the goblins features soon to be replaced with a rather pleased look.

* * *

><p>After two cart rides, visiting both vaults, adequately thanking Griphook, and wisely converting some of his gold into 'muggle' money (to replace the ridiculous hand-me-downs once they were back in 'muggle' London) they were once again outside, back in the bright sunlight (which Harry wasn't very happy about, he rather liked it in the cool dark caverns beneath the bank) hagrid looking rather green went back to the leaky cauldron for a "pick-me-up" whilst harry went on madam malkin's robe shop.<p>

He walked quickly up the cobbled street ignoring the ridiculously dressed people passing him by without a second glance, coming upon the shop he steeled himself before entering, the thought of wearing these _dress's_ was not a pleasant one. Properly prepared he walked in and did a quick cursory glance around the shop, Madam Malkin must have been in the back of the shop, because there was a currently unoccupied desk. Deciding to properly look around the shop he started to walk around, which he did in varying states of disbelief at some of these robes _some were hot pick for kami's sake,_ but then he spotted something which looked familiar, they were in a section labelled foreign tastes, _hakama _he recalled a kind of Japanese trouser worn with a kimono or a yukata for a top, which they also had, makes sense it is a kind of robe sort of...

_'shihakusho' a little voice in his head said._

"Hogwarts dear?" a woman's voice asked

he whipped around and found a woman who was obviously madam malkin, she was a squat smiling witch dressed in Mauve.

"yes" he said "however could i have two lots of these Hakama and yukata in black and dark green, as well please"

"of course, i'm surprised though not many people actually know what those are..." she replied with a cheerful voice

"i find the Japanese culture fascinating" Harry lied smoothly face unchanging

"come through to the back and we'll get you measured"

* * *

><p>"That's Hagrid, keeper of key's and grounds at hogwarts" Harry told the rather pale boy with white-blond hair that had a pointed face like a rat.<p>

"yes, exactly he's a sort of savage- lives in a hut on the grounds" the pale boy said sneering

'bastardo' harry thought, narrowing his green eyes at the boy stood next to him.

"He is not a savage, teme*****" he snapped

"he's with you? where are your parents and what's with the face paint?" the trash sneered, ignoring the foreign words.

"my parents are dead and for your information the marking's are natural and i will not even attempt to explain genetics to you, hijo de puta*****" Harry replied coldly, who was currently loving being able to insult people without them knowing what your saying.

"that's you done" Madam Malkin interjected, stopping Harry from getting more creative with his insults.

* * *

><p>After buying his school books and all of his other supplies, all that was left was a pet and his wand.<p>

To look for a pet they visited Magical Menagerie because whilst Harry hated cats with a passion for some unknown reason he wasn't too keen on owls either, so he thought it would be better to go somewhere with more variety which was why he steered clear of Eyelops Owl Emporium.

As he stepped inside the animals in the shop all started making as much noise as possible most likely to get his attention and buy them, 'intelligent creature' he thought.

He was instantly drawn to the rather large yet young fruit bat in a dark corner, it was fluffy and jet black. he swiftly walked straight towards it, it seemed to perk up as he neared it, once he was close enough it flew down and landed on his arm. he didn't even need a second to decide.

"can i have the bat?" he asked

"yer not really supposed to hav' creatures like tha..." hagrid began uncertainly

"then I'll get an owl too" Harry interrupted

"tha's not really the issue..."

"its just a bat" He argued

"well... yer got a point... I'll ask dumbledore to give yer permission, after all its not like its a manticore is it?" he joked

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later they walked out of the shop with the bat which he decided to call Akane, and a snowy owl which he let hagrid name Hedwig.<p>

"just yer wand left then" said hagrid cheerfully, glad he'd found someone else that wasn't bothered by the slightly odder creatures or the ones that have a bad rep.

* * *

><p>When the the wand shop was finally located, they walked in, it seemed empty.<p>

Harry could sense someone though, these energy signatures he'd been picking up lately were coming in very handy as he didn't jump when olivander finally appeared.

after a lot of nonsense (in Harry's opinion) they finally started to select his wand.

over thirty wands later, repeatedly shattered windows, crushed bookshelves, a flood, snow storm, trashed cabinets and a rather pissed off Harry potter, he was handed a wand whilst olivander muttered about curiosities...

bright green-white energy started to swirl around him before the wand snapped in half and the core floated out and onto the floor.

"how curious it seems that there is something missing" olivander said picking up the pieces "you must be destined for a duel core, to better handle the amount of magic pouring through it"

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, curious indeed he thought.

"come through to the back and we'll pick the extra core"

he followed Mr olivander into the very back of the shop. Here there were many jars clustered on shelves more than likely filled with either cores or woods.

"so we know that the wood is holly and one core is a phoenix feather, so all you need to do is walk around run your hand over the jars over there and pick which one you are drawn to"

* * *

><p>He and Hagrid walked out about Three hours later, he left with a wand that was made of holly and had a duel-core of Phoenix Feather (that's brother was in voldemort's wand not that he was really bothered about that, although he thought he should be he just wasn't) and a thestral tail hair (although he didn't know what that was at the time) according to olivander he had never made a wand with that core before and it was odd because there was a strictly light orientated creature with a creature viewed as dark.<p>

when he tried the finished wand the bright green energy swirled around him and lit up his eyes with an ethereal glow.

olivander was very pleased with the finished wand and despite the shop damage he only had to pay 8 gallons.

* * *

><p>later on they got even more stares taking the trains back towards the Dursley's house, with the snowy owl and the bat plus all the funny shaped packages, and this time Harry was too exhausted to glare at them<p>

when hagrid handed him his ticket that would take him to school on the first he didn't even really look at it, which he would regret at a later date when he realised he had no idea how to find platform 9 and 3/4.

**so, thanks for reading**

**and the translations are:**

**teme- bastard**

**hijo de puta- son of a bitch**

**i think they are right, but can't be sure because i just searched swear words in foreign languages on Google XD **

**so if its wrong oh well, you get what i was trying to say anyway...**


	4. Chapter 3- year 1 (beginning)

**hello again thanks for reading this far, in case you were wondering i'm probably going to give him his memories back in book three but he might have a better inkling before then, kinda undecided... **

Chapter 3- year 1 begins

Harry walked into King's cross station and strode with a purpose towards platforms 9 and 10, hands in his pockets and stood up straight (for the first time in his life not wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs, as he had had enough sense to buy some basic jeans and t-shirts) his face was as emotionless as usual. Upon reaching the platforms he looked for any sign of anything that could lead to platform 9 and ¾, he didn't find anything.

"packed with muggles of course" he heard some one say rather loudly.

'that is that word hagrid used for non-magicals, the one that sounded rather derogatory...' he thought

Harry located the source of the voice, it was a family of people with very vibrant red hair, he felt a stab of anger looking at the brightly coloured locks.

_"Do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses. And do not let your guard down for an instant"_

shaking of the odd feelings and voices as he usually does, he started to follow them, near enough to know what they were saying but not near enough to be caught eavesdropping...

"now, what's the platform number" asked the rather plump witch who was obviously the mother.

"platform 9 and 3/4!" chirped a small, also red headed, girl

"all right Percy you go first"

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the twins vanished into thin air after running towards the barrier between the platforms, and raised his eyebrows.<p>

'how did nobody notice them just disappear like that?' he thought incredulously 'the stupidity of the majority of the population is staggering'

he walked over to family, there was nothing else for it, he would have to ask...

"excuse me? ma'am" he asked politely to the plump lady, ignoring the hair.

"hullo dear" she said kindly after doing a double take looking at the tear track markings, "first time at hogwarts? Ron's a first year too"

the one introduced as Ron was rather tall for his age, thin, gangly with feet that looked to big for him and a long nose covered in freckles.

"yes, however no one saw fit to tell me how to get onto the platform" he dead panned

"All you do is walk straight through the wall between platforms, better do it a run if you're nervous"

"thank you for your assistance" he said politely, smiling slightly.

he turned and walked towards the barrier, he didn't want to run, believing it was highly suspicious to run on a platform and not wanting to attract attention.

surprising even himself he walked through the solid stone wall as if it wasn't there and found himself in-front of a scarlet train, as shock let its self show on his features he took in the sign hanging from the platform ceiling that read hogwarts express 11 o'clock.

'well it seems i have located the train'

* * *

><p>he was sat rather comfortably in his compartment reading his charms course book, when the compartment door opened, it was one of the red-haired boys, the youngest if he remembered correctly,<p>

"can i sit here? everywhere else is full" he asked, pointed at the seat across from harry

"very well" harry replied in his usual monotone

after the twins reappeared and left again, after introducing themselves, to go see a tarantula (which harry thought if he ever sees it, it will be squished like any other spider, they were really not his favourite creatures) Ron blurted out,

"are you really-"

"yes, i am harry potter, yes i have the scar, does that answer your questions?" harry snapped rather irritably, his emerald green orbs boring into Ron's brown.

Ron wisely shut his mouth and they fell into awkward silence (well Ron thought it was awkward, harry remained unaffected) and then-

"what's with the face paint or are they tattoo's?"

Harry sighed "it is the natural colouration of my skin" tone unchanging,

it was rather irritating, like grasping at straws, this Ron Weasley reminded him of someone but for the life of him he couldn't recall who, he knew it revolved around the hair... even more irritating was he felt it should be (god forbid) brighter and spikier... very odd indeed...

_"You are a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki. You willingly seek to challenge an opponent so much more powerful than you that it strikes a primal fear into your being."_

_"Defeated by you as I stand, my existence holds no further meaning. Do it."_

he was beginning to wonder if this strange set of recollections and dreams were a wizard thing, he decided to research it once at the castle, more than likely it would have a library.

he decided he might as well make an effort to get along with his peers and decided to strike up a conversation about their families, a subject they would surely not be able to disagree on and start arguing again when the moron said something else with no tact at all.

* * *

><p>unfortunately for harry, Ron had got on the subject of Quidditch and was enthusiastically describing it in great detail... it did sound interesting but Ron was making it very hard to follow...<p>

he was saved from listening to any more rambling from the red head when the door opened yet again, it wasn't Neville or Hermione this time, it was the rat faced boy from madam malkins flanked by two hulking boys who looked about as bright as Neanderthals that had just discovered fire.

the pale faced boy was paying much more attention than he did back in diagon alley, harry noted.

"is it true?" he said

"you will have to be a little more specific, what exactly is true?" harry inquired sharply

"people down the train are saying harry potter is in this compartment. so its you?"

"Hai..." harry replied directing his attention to the two boys behind him "usually people introduce themselves first before asking someone else's name"

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" indicating them in turn "and i'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the now named draco drawled

'what is it with wizards and their names?' he wondered 'Crabbe and Goyle... appropriate they look like grotesque gargoyles... but Draco Malfoy, he knew enough French and Latin to know that it meant 'the dragon of bad faith' what absolutely ridiculous names he thought, raising an eyebrow and letting the corner of his lips twitch upward.

apparently Ron found it as amusing as he did, as he gave out a slight cough to (badly) hide a snigger.

"think my name's funny do you?" Malfoy snapped instantly defensive "no need to ask who you are, my father told me all about the Weasly's, red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, and more children than they can afford."

he turned back to harry as Ron turned an interesting shade of red.

"you'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, i can help you there" he said holding out his hand for harry to shake.

Harry swatted the offending hand away with the back of his own hand, "i can tell the wrong sort of people for my self, thank you very much, i do not need any help from the likes of you, so callate idiota*****"

Malfoy didn't go red but his cheeks turned a pink shade "what does that mean?" he snapped angrily

"work it out for yourself, do i look like a dictionary to you?"

"i'd be careful if i were you potter,unless your a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. they didn't know what was good for them either. hang around with riff-raff like the Weasley's and that hagrid and it'll rub off on you"

"say that again" Weasley said standing up...

"do not waste your time Ron, do not lower yourself to the same level of the trash" harry said, never losing his calm face however his eyes were cold and seemed to glow slightly with suppressed rage.

"you going to fight us Weasley?"

"unless you get out now" completely ignoring harry...

"we don't feel like leaving do we boys? Malfoy drawled

harry finally having enough of the prick, got up and punched Malfoy in the stomach sending him backwards and out of the compartment, his hulking slow-as-tortoise bodyguards started to move forward in retaliation but they rather pathetically backed off after scabbers (Ron's rat) bit one of them on the finger and wouldn't let go.

Bakas.*****

After being lectured by Hermione Granger for fighting, which harry completely ignored, they got changed into the ugly robes or rather just pulled them on over the top of their other clothes, robe still of course being synonymous with extra long dress.

* * *

><p>They left their luggage on the train as instructed and stepped onto the hogsmeade platform, there was a deep voice, he recognized as Hagrids, calling:<p>

"firs' years firs' years! over here, alright there harry?"

when all of the first years had split from the rest of the students, hagrid led them down a steep path to a dock and instructed them to get in the boats.

* * *

><p>"The firs' years professor McGonagall" Hagrid said<p>

"thank you, i will take them from here" she said curtly, in a strict, no nonsense tone that instantly made Harry hold some respect for this teacher, she commanded them to listen with just her voice and kept them in line, it was pretty inspiring.

they followed her into the castle, the entrance hall was immensely big however that annoying little voice told him he'd seen bigger, they could hear a low roar of steady chatter from behind two very large doors, 'everyone else must already be in the hall' he mused, they were led to a chamber off from what was obviously the great hall, they all crowded in and grouped together like penguins in Antarctica, nervously observing their surroundings.

after she introduced them to the four houses (saying slytherin with thinly veiled displeasure) and told them about the point system she left instructing them to "smarten themselves up" (pointedly looking at the black smudge on Ron's nose, Neville's cloak which was pinned under his ear and his shaggy hair and tear tracks, which he couldn't do anything about anyway).

wild rumours were running rampant about how they were to be sorted, the worst of which was Ron's suggestion that they had to wrestle a troll (Harry pointedly told him that his brothers were messing with him and there was no way in hell they would be asked to wrestle a troll and that it was the most ridiculous thing that he'd ever heard).

suddenly several people screamed, pearly transparent ghosts had glided through the back wall, they were arguing over something or someone called peeves, but harry wasn't listening...

_'Kurosaki Ichigo... Those are the words of a man who does not know true despair. Very well... I shall teach it to you. Now you will know true despair..._

'How can such ancient beings exist? why are they still here? why have there souls not been lost? WHAT GIVES THEM THE RIGHT TO CONTINUE TO EXIST IN THIS FORM WHEN OTHERS CANNOT?' he did not truly understand his anger, but he was pissed... some part of him was screeching the unfairness of it all and right now his was willing to listen...

he was just about to ask the ghosts themselves, when the professor walked back into the room,

"move along now," she said in a sharp voice "the sorting is about to begin"

* * *

><p>They walked into the great hall, all eyes were on them, it was a truly majestic sight (and successfully distracted harry from the ghosts), there were thousands and thousands of candles floating above four long tables with equally long benches next to them; covered in golden plates and goblets but it all paled in face of the amazing ceiling, it was jet black and had billions of stars, constellations, galaxies and nebulas glittering from in the dark. He heard Granger mumble something about Hogwarts a history and bewitching, but wasn't listening, absolutely fascinated with sky 'sugoi'<strong>*<strong>...

'this really reminds me of something' he thought

* * *

><p>Oh you may not think I'm pretty,<br>But don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<br>A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

For some reason everyone clapped the hat, he did not understand why, 'it was tone deaf, and the song was stupid, what is there to clap for?' he thought raising a slightly thick back eyebrow,

"when i call out your name come up to the front, sit on the stool and put on the hat" professor McGonagall instructed

"Abbot, Hannah"

the hat covered her eyes, there was a minuscule pause and-

"HUFFLEPUFF"

* * *

><p>"potter, harry"<p>

he walked forwards posture perfect, hands in his pockets, completely focused on the hat and blank faced, calm whereas those before him were trembling with nerves (after all what was the point of being worried there was a place for everyone).

whispers had broke out the moment his name was called-

"did she say potter?"

"The harry potter?"

"what are those markings on his face?"

"can you see his scar?"

everyone seemed to have something to say and learned forward eagerly to see where he would go, even the teachers seemed to be more interested.

he tuned it out with little effort, and sat in a very dignified manner on the stool, the last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was people trying to crane their necks to get a better look at him.

'_well, well, well what a odd mind...'_

said a voice that he didn't recognize from the ones he occasionally had heard before (he ignored how insane that made him sound)

_'your confused about who you are my boy... but i will not pry, i am the sorting hat and i find out where to put you from your memories'_

_'_please hurry up, i feel like an animal in a zoo exhibit, it is very irritating'

_'will do, will do... hmm... difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, there's talent in spades and much potential, a thirst to prove yourself... and behind that little wall in your mind there is unwavering loyalty to those you deem worthy, eh, espada... now where to put you?'_

'please not slytherin, I could not put up with the trash!' he thought, filing away what the hat was saying to think about later

_'not slytherin eh? well if your sure ... better be GRIFFINDOR!'_

* * *

><p>He received the loudest cheer yet, people attempted to shake his hand vigorously when he got to the table but he carefully dodged them, the weasley twin shouted "we got potter, we got potter" over and over, he did not like all this attention he believed that people had to earn respect and no matter the deed they shouldn't be handed respect on a plate.<p>

he'd sat down opposite a ghost he'd seen from earlier, and forced himself not to glare at it, and interrogate the thing,

After more people were sorted and Ron joined griffindor amidst loud cheering from his family, and Blaise Zabini (finally someone who a non-ridiculous name) joined slytherin, the sorting was over.

Albus dumbledore got to he feet and beamed at them all,

"welcome!" he said "welcome to Hogwarts! before we begin our feast i would like to say a few words and they are Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! thank you, now tuck in"

he sat down again, harry could tell there was a vein pulsing on his forehead and his eyebrow was twitching

'and this is the guy who is supposedly one of the most powerful wizards alive... are you frickin' kidding me?!'

* * *

><p>dinner was going well, except everything seemed really heavy and full of fat, so he carefully selected what he ate and stuck mainly to vegetables, rice and chicken so it was a rather balanced meal, Ron just shovelled everything in and spoke with his mouth full (until Harry said it was disgusting and incredibly bad manners, then he stopped for a while, paying attention to the distaste in his voice).<p>

then Hermione asked:

"nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?"

her expression when he showed her the sinew holding his head on was priceless, he laughed a lot at that and finally managed to choke out,

"what did- you think... he meant.. by nearly... he-headless?..."

he then added "and i thought you were the tactful one"

* * *

><p>after being told the rules and warned away from the third floor corridor (on pain of death, which was like an invitation to go look at it to stupidly brave children) then they tried to get them to sing the school song, Harry did not join in... after a few minutes of listening to the disjointed singing his dearly wanted to bang his head against the desk and was soon thinking 'KAMI-SAMA MAKE IT STOP'<p>

they were led up to the griffindor common room, upon finding his bed and greeting his bat (which he actually got permission to have, even though it kinda creeped the others out) he got undressed and into comfortable pyjamas.

he then climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>he very nearly slept in the next day, and when Ron attempted to wake him up, he unconsciously lashed out and kicked him in the chest before he'd woke up enough to ask why Ron was sprawled across the floor.<p>

Ron merely groaned in response

**when i get more into the hang of things, the chapters will probably be longer,**

**I've**** actually already covered like half the original book on three chapters, its really weird that he doesn't even get to hogwarts till the middle of the first book... **

**this is going better than i thought it would considering i'm just winging it really, anyway thanks for reading, please review so i can know if this is actually going well or if its terrible, be brutally honest any criticism is welcome**

**the translations:**

**callate idiota- shut up idiot**

**bakas- idiots (you can really tell i like the word idiot can't you) **

**sugoi- amazing/wow **


	5. Chapter 4- year 1

**thanks for the reviews and the follows and favourite's, this chapter should be way more interesting than the last one and have better content and less rambling about stuff that actually doesn't really matter. I skipped parts of the original story that are not particularly important or need to be there really, if you think i should include more of the original story just review it and I'll update the chapter.**

**thanks for reading this far! :) **

Chapter 4- year 1

The moment he walked out of the common room, no... even in the common room as well, whispers followed him absolutely everywhere.

"There look"

"Next to the tall red haired one"

"With those funny markings on his face"

"Did you see his scar?"

He was really beginning to get increasingly irritated with the whole thing, people where doubling back in corridors just to stare at him for god's sake! It was bloody well hard enough to find his way around this maze as it was without people blocking the way, trying to get a better look at him, he was eleven year old kid dammit not some ancient exhibit in a museum.

The whole castle was a ridiculously huge show of eccentrics, they had trick steps and stairs, doors that would only open if asked politely or tickled (which very much like the school song, he refused to partake in) and worst of all there were walls that pretended to be doors! It was unbelievable and he found it ridiculous that this was supposed to be a sensible learning environment (he had made the thought particularly vocal among his peers and they all gave him queer looks except Hermione who then delved into a discussion about the most ridiculous things of the wizarding world, everyone else quickly discovered he was a ,very set in his ways, realist and found extravagant things a severe waste of space) nothing seemed to help them find their way because the unbelievably pointless paintings regularly swapped portraits and the amour moved, it was beyond infuriating and so he often was seen walking around with an even deeper frown on his face than usual, his eyes blazing.

'Kuso*****' he cursed, he and Ron were lost again.

* * *

><p>They had all swiftly learnt that there was more to magic than simply waving a wand and saying some kind of nonsense mumblings (preferably in Latin) there was a lot of theory and also a lot off intent involved in the actual magic, most of the things they learned seemed pointless but he understood it was best to get the basic's before moving on to applying any of it in real life. They had: Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight; which he particularly enjoyed (he'd always felt comfortable during the twilight hours), three times a week they had Herbology; he didn't think much of it and viewed it as pretty much pointless because after all why did they need to know how to look after these plants unless they were planning on having a job in that area in the future, they also had history of magic; taught by a ghost who just droned on and on and on whilst everyone struggled to take notes (he planned on learning more from his books and so didn't bother to pay to much attention), as well as that they also had charms; to Harry's great annoyance the diminutive professor gave a little squeak at his name and toppled off a stack of books, and then there was defense against the dark arts; the entire thing was a humongous joke considering it was supposed to be the most important of their subjects the teacher was an incompetent baka yarou<strong>* <strong>yet he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to the stuttering Aho***** than meets the eye.

His respect for the transfiguration teacher grew after their first lesson, she was easily the most competent of their teachers, strict, commanding, knowledgeable and always willing to point out what to do to make a better spell no matter which house or family the pupil was from. Completely unbiased as the system should be. During that first lesson they made a lot of complicated notes before attempting to turn a match into a needle, at the end the end of the lesson only him and Hermione had successfully transfigured the match (at first he just blew up his match before he realised he was putting way too much 'magic' into it, and overpowering it, after that little hiccup it was much easier to get his 'magic' to do what he wanted it to) his and Hermione's progress had earned them house points and smile from McGonagall, especially because she no longer had to keep fixing his incinerated desk.

* * *

><p>"What do we have first today?" Harry inquired in his usual monotone (that everyone had by now gotten used to).<p>

"Double potions with the Slytherins" Ron replied after locating his timetable "Snape's the head of Slytherin, apparently he really favours them".

"Well we'll see" Harry replied.

Just then the post arrived, and the owls swooped down locating their owners in the vast hall, at first Harry had been surprised by the post but now it was relatively normal ('at least its not butterflies' he'd mused) Hedwig or Akane had not brought him anything yet, Hedwig would sometimes fly in to nibble his ear or steal his breakfast but Akane mainly remained in his room and didn't venture out much during the day, so he was rather surprised when he spotted her midnight black pelt and webbed wings amidst the ordinary owls, he raised both his eyebrows as she dropped the note in front of him and landed of his shoulder, she nuzzled into his face looking pleased with herself for the delivery. He plucked an orange of the table and gestured to her, taking the hint she took it out of his hand landed on the table and started to gnaw at it.

The note was an invitation to go to Hagrid's for a cup of tea later on, he detested tea but agreed anyway; borrowing Ron's quill to write a positive reply.

Akane grabbed the note and flew out of the hall gracefully after gorging herself on the orange.

"that thing creeps me out" Ron remarked from next to him.

For some reason he felt rather personally insulted "she's a bat! not a thing!" he snapped indignantly.

"That's the problem, those things drink blood" he said in a higher pitch than usual.

Harry face palmed, a (metaphorical) sweat drop forming, and then whacked Weasley round the back of his head to make himself feel better (he was very effective in that endeavour).

"Ron you just saw it eat an orange... its a fruit bat not a vampire bat, Aho*****"

* * *

><p>Potions took place down in the dungeons, it was cool and dark (which Harry appreciated) but it was very grimy, 'one would think that something as delicate as potion making would require a cleaner environment' He mused.<p>

Professor Snape started the class by taking the register,

"Ah yes Harry Potter our newest celebrity" the potions master said in a soft tone, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands (not that harry cared, he just stared at Snape impassively, and the gorillas and their tamer were easy enough to ignore).

After he finished calling out all their names, he began what was clearly a well rehearsed speech:

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry was impressed with the impassioned speech until the final line, it completely ruined the effect of the rest of the speech...

"Potter," he said suddenly "what would i get if i added powdered root into an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked stumped by the question whilst Hermione's hand shot into the air, he tilted his head slightly to the side...

"I am not positive because it might make more than one thing depending on what else is added... but i think you are referring to the sleeping potion, Draught of Living Death"

"Very good potter, apparently you can read... where would i find a bezoar?"

"in the stomach of a goat but i think you could find it in your store cupboard faster, sensei"

Snape didn't even blink at the use of the Japanese word, it sounded respectful... "what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"nothing, they are the same plant... also known as Aconite" Harry answered monotonously, looking Snape straight in the eye.

He had an odd feeling staring into those black eyes... they were cold and empty... despair

"_If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?_"

"_Your words are those of a man who knows not true despair. If you know it not, then allow me to teach you. This is the face of true despair"_

_eternal night washing over white endless sands, pale stone trees... hueco mundo _

He averted his gaze...

"well why aren't the rest of you writing this down?" their teacher snapped.

* * *

><p>He didn't really know why he signed up for flying lessons, but the idea appealed to him greatly.<p>

There was only one downside, it was with the Slytherins, in all of their stuck up, holier than thou glory.

Maldito!*****

* * *

><p>"Stick your right hand over the broom, and say UP!" Madam Hooch called from up front.<p>

**"UP!" **everyone shouted.

Harry's broom shot up into his hand at once with enough force to knock him over had he not firmly planted his feet before hand. It was one of the few who did Granger's just rolled on the ground, and Neville's did not move at all (maybe it believed as did he that Neville would be better on the ground, he had to stop him from falling down three flights of stairs the other day, he was incredibly clumsy).

Once everyone finally had their brooms she showed them how to mount them and hold them, telling malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years to Ron's and Harry's vindictive pleasure (even if one of them hid it). Then finally it was time to fly.

"when i blow my whistle i want you to kick off the ground hard" Madam Hooch instructed " THREE... TWO-"

Neville had jumped the gun and pushed off before the whistle even touched her lips.

"COME BACK HERE BOY"

* * *

><p>He didn't really know why he rose to Malfoy's challenge, but he couldn't remember ever hating someone more than he did Malfoy, the blond fool pushed all of his buttons down and it was increasingly difficult to ignore him.<p>

When Malfoy had thrown the remembrall, he'd shot after it and into a dive with ease, he'd pulled out of it as if it was the most natural thing in the world with the remembrall in hand, letting his feet skim the grass before leaping lighting off the broom and onto the ground.

He'd thought the whole thing had gone rather well until...

"**HARRY POTTER!**"

'Kami, Sekai de ichiban daikirai..."*****

* * *

><p>Somehow his little 'stunt' that he was calling 'a severe lack of judgement', had landed him a spot on the Quidditch team for Griffindor as the seeker (whatever position that was), not that he really cared what position he played in, his just wanted to fly, the 'stunt' was honestly exhilarating and he was very eager to feel the rush of the air rushing past him, hundreds of feet above the ground, with just his skill keeping him from a premature death.<p>

"i want to hear your training hard potter, or i may just change my mind about punishing you for that little trick" McGonagall had said before suddenly smiling "Your father would have been very proud of you, he was an excellent quidditch player himself"

'surprising even himself, for some reason he didn't really care about that too much'

* * *

><p>"Having a last meal are you Potter, when are you getting back on the train to those muggles?" Malfoy said in his usual drawl with sneer in full force on his face.<p>

"You really are a lot braver now that you are back on the ground and you have got your pathetic excuses of bodyguards with you," said Harry his tone like ice.

"I'd take you on any time," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if your game. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact, so don't even think about uncivilized muggle brawling. What's the matter potter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'll be his second, who's yours gonna be?"

"Crabbe" Malfoy answered after sizing them up. "we'll meet at midnight, trophy room, its always unlocked"

With that said he walked off, Harry whipped around to face Ron,

"What the hell have you signed me up for? do not make assumptions about what i will and will not do!" Harry snapped, green eyes boring into him "Malfoy is probably trying to set me up, i am not a tonto idiota***** i will not do something that ridiculously stupid, he was put into the house of the cunning for more reasons than his terrible last name"

"If you don't show up, he'll think you are a coward-"

"Excuse me" a voice said.

They looked up into the face of Hermione Granger as she sat opposite them, "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying -"

"Bet you bloody well could," Ron muttered.

"-and you shouldn't go wandering around the school after curfew, think of the points you'll lose from our house if you're caught, which you surely will be. It's incredibly selfish of you."

"what business is it of yours-"Ron began.

"i have no intention of letting myself walk into what is more than likely a trap, to fulfil Malfoy's childish revenge for me not getting kicked out earlier" Harry said calmly.

"Good" she said before carrying on with her meal.

'her attitude is incredibly annoying, did she honestly think i would be that stupid?' he thought rather insulted

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your doing this Harry" Hermione said following them along with Neville.<p>

"Does it look like i want too?" he snapped, Ron was literally dragging him, Harry was rather tempted to hit him (hard) but did not particularly want to lose his first friend no matter how stupid he currently was, 'how can someone this good at chess be this stupid?'

* * *

><p>"Where have you all been at this time of night?" the fat lady questioned, looking at their sweaty faces and dishevelled pyjamas.<p>

"ask him!" Harry (the only one not completely out of breath) snapped glaring at Ron.

"pig snout" hermione told the portrait wheezing. It opened smoothly, swinging forward, once inside they all collapsed into chairs.

"I told you he wouldn't show up, I told you it was a trap, but no, we just had to go to a fake duel because we would be called cowards! did you really think i'd care?" Harry snapped scathingly, joining hermione in glaring at the red head (only his was much more impressive with his practically luminous green eyes).

"W-well..." he didn't have an answer for that... "b-but what was that dog all about?" he said trying to change the subject,

"it was obviously guarding something" Harry answered immediately, with a tone that said you-should-know-this.

"how'd you know that?" he asked flabbergasted.

"it was stood on a trap door" Hermione answered this time, using the same voice as Harry.

Ron just sat there flabbergasted along with Neville.

* * *

><p>The next morning Malfoy had a similar expression on his face as Ron did the night before, evidently he had fully expected them to get caught and expelled,<p>

'idiot' Harry thought 'you should never put all of your hopes into one plan, it just sets you up for failure'

* * *

><p>He still had not fully forgiven Ron for dragging him into that mess, that on top of the fact it was Halloween today had left him in a very bad mood, Halloween was by far the worst holiday ever invented at least when it was called Samhain there was a reason for the holiday, now it was merely another pointless Holiday much like valentines day, it was no wonder the majority of the worlds population was overweight- they had a holiday just for gorging yourself on sweets- 'ridiculous'.<p>

He Had spent the week's after the incident with the three-headed dog mainly training for Quidditch (on his new Nimbus Two Thousand) and Homework, he was still rather colder than usual with Ron but he had mainly forgiven him only because not really speaking with anyone all day would have drove him a just little mental, well more than he already thought he was. Currently they were in charms, he was paired with Seamus Finnegan (whilst Ron was with Hermione, that was a recipe for disaster if he ever saw one) they were attempting to make feathers levitate.

"Now remember swish and flick" Professor Flitwick instructed.

It was rather difficult, Seamus swished and flicked but no matter how many times he tried it would not float.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said, the feather shot into the air so fast it ricocheted off the ceiling and bounced around the room before landing in the middle of the floor and lying still, it was rather worse for wear.

"Sorry professor" Harry said sincerely, as several times the diminutive professor had had to dodge the feather lest he be impaled in the eye with it.

"No harm done" he replied "maybe a little less magic into that spell in future"

Everyone went back to work it was rather commonplace to see Harry blow things up before getting a spell right and they thought they were rather lucky that nothing was set on fire or exploded this time around. Ron was having less luck than he was-

"you're doing it wrong" he heard Hermione Snap.

"you do it if your so clever then"

"Wingardium Leviosa" the feather floated high in the air, much more controlled than harry's ascent was.

"look at that everyone, Miss Granger's got it"

Harry could see this was going to cause problems just looking at the expression on Ron's face.

"Maldita sea"*****

* * *

><p>"it's no wonder no one can stand her" Ron was saying to Harry "she's a nightmare honestly, no wonders she hasn't got any friends"<p>

He was stopped from saying any more when someone pushed past him, it was Hermione and she was clearly crying.

"I think that she heard you Ron" Harry said coldly, whacking him round the head for good measure.

"Well she deserved it-"

"No she did not, she was merely trying to help and you pushed your insecurities about not being able to the spell onto her when she performed it perfectly" Harry snapped, gaining the attention of some of the other first years "when you next see her you will apologize or I will make you, you are very clearly in the wrong in this situation"

At least he had the conscience to look rather guilty, otherwise Harry was positive he would have punched him right then and there, loneliness was not a pleasant feeling...

* * *

><p>They didn't see Hermione all through dinner, they heard Parvati Patil tell Lavender Brown that she had been in the bathroom all day crying, Harry was rather pleased that Ron looked even guiltier than before and he was positive that he would apologize profusely when he saw her, nevertheless Harry was going to see her after dinner (if she was still there) he did understand her off course, he didn't have any friends growing up and knew it was not a nice feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!... <strong>thought you ought to know" and with that said Professor Quirrell passed out.

'there is something off about this' Harry thought as he watched everyone else panic.

The teachers tried to get everyone to calm down to no avail, they were literally acting like headless chickens. Eventually it took several loud bangs from Dumbledore's wand to get everyone to be silent (Harry included as he'd started to yell at people to shut the hell up a few minutes prior).

"Prefects lead everyone to your common-room, where dinner will be concluded, Teachers follow me"

Him and Ron had followed Percy quite a way before-

"Hermione, she dosent know!" Harry realised, kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"lets go" Ron said shakily.

They snuck off, with some Hufflepuffs before branching away from them and breaking into a run.

A fowl stench hit their nostrils, and then they heard heavy footsteps and low grunting. It was a truly terrible sight, granite grey, twelve feet tall holding a wooden club, that dragged on the floor from its long arms. It stopped in an open doorway and slouched in. They crept towards it.

"The key's in the door, we could lock it in!" Ron said reaching for the key.

Harry stopped him, "Thats the girls toilets bakayarou!*****"

He ran in as he heard a high pitched scream.

* * *

><p>Hermione had shrank against the wall, looking very faint and the troll was advancing towards her, knocking sinks off the walls at it lumbered forward.<p>

"Distract it, I'll get Hermione" Harry snapped.

"OI!" Ron shouted throwing a metal pipe at its shoulder, it might not have noticed the pipe but it did hear the shout and turned confusedly towards the red-haired boy.

Harry ran to Hermione, but she wouldn't move, "come on Hermione we need to get out of here!"

With a roar, the troll began to advance towards Ron who had no way to escape.

Harry (stupidly, with no plan, as he would say later) ran towards the troll and jumped on its back and wrapped his arms around its neck. Feeling very Griffindor brave he stuck his wand hard in its eye, it screamed (or as close to a scream as it could) as its eye bled profusely.

Howling in pain, it flailed around and whipped its club back and forth, destroying various stalls and even more sinks, taking chunks of stone out of the walls, desperately trying to hit him. He clung on for dear life, in fear of being thrown off and breaking numerous bones.

"**BLOODY WELL DO SOMETHING RON! OR TEY VOY A MATAR*"** Harry shouted,

"Wingardium Leviosa" he said shakily, the trolls club rose up into the air before plummeting straight down and onto the trolls skull, there was a resounding crack. Before the troll tipped forward and hit the floor.

Harry climbed to his feet, before checking non of the flying debris had actually hit any of them, and pulling his wand free and washing it and his hands thoroughly in the sink.

They all walked towards the door, intent on getting out of there before any teachers showed up, when they heard a scraping noise behind them.

It was the troll. It was getting back up, they all looked at it in horror, it threw a large piece of stone in front of the door, missing them by inches, Hermione screamed again, it was advancing towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?" someone shouted through the door, it sounded like Snape.

"**HELP!**" they all screamed dodging a piece of wood hurled like a javelin.

It was getting closer... it raised its club, they all trembled in fear...

'we are going to die... so... soon... I can't let my friends... get hurt... I don't want them to die, _they keep the void away..._'

Red energy crackled and sparked around his hand, before it was released, it sped towards the troll before it impacted.

Dark blood was splattered over the walls (and them) as a huge hole was blasted in the trolls chest.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **they all screeched.

Just then the door was blasted off the wall, shattering the stone blocking it.

McGonagall, ran in followed by Snape and Quirrell. She Drew in a shocked breath a the sight before her, even Snape looked shocked and Quirrell looked like he was on the verge of fainting again.

"W-what... what the...what happened?" McGonagall finally said.

They were still staring horrified at what was left of the troll, but his seemed to break them out of it was they all started stuttering at once.

"One at a time!"

"Hermione was... in the bathroom... because Ron had let his temper get the better of him earlier a-and we w-went looking for her... because we hadn't seen her at dinner... when we got here... the troll went into the bathroom... we would have gone to a teacher, but we heard her scream so w-we ran in, It went f-for Ron and I jumped on its back, my wand went in its eye... Ron levitated its club to hit it on it's head... we thought it was knocked out... we went to run, b-but it got back up... it walked towards us but then it just exploded!" Harry managed to get out eventually.

"Probably just strong accidental magic, Professor McGonagall, there are spells that could do this but non that they could actually do at first year level" Snape told her.

"yes well... Quirrell and I will clean this up and report to the Headmaster, please take them to the hospital wing Professor Snape" She said "oh, and ten points to Griffindor... for pure luck"

* * *

><p><strong>well, what do you think of this chapter? still completely winging it by the way... i'm surprised it even makes sense<strong>

**so thanks for reading :) in the next chapter I'll probably cover the rest of his first year or just up to the bit before they go after the philosophers stone. Thanks to whoever reviewed this chapter that corrected my Spanish, I've now updated my attempts at swearing in foreign languages, i did Spanish at school and got a B on my GCSE, but i don't remember any of it (literally) so if you notice anything up with my translations feel free to correct me, i'm always willing to listen and correct, because my foreign language skills really suck... :( **

**the translations are:**

**kuso- damn**

**bakayarou- fool**

**aho- idiot**

**maldito- damn**

**Kami, Sekai de ichiban daikirai- god, i hate you most out of everyone in world**

**Maldita sea- damn it to hell**

**tey voy a matar- i'll kill you**


	6. really sorry guys

**I'm really really sorry to all of you that favorited and followed this story, but I honestly have no idea where I was going with it... I have no idea what to do with it anymore... So sorry but this is where I end the story...**

**i was completely winging the whole any way, there was never a real plot line anyway so... Yeah this is where it ends for hidden by the mask...**

**Again I'm really sorry to all the people who took the time to review this story and favourite and follow, but this story just wasn't working out...**

**I'm officially putting the story on indefinate hiatus. **


End file.
